The present invention relates generally to the storage and shipment of a related set of cell cultures or specimens and, more particularly, to a storage and shipping container for specimen swabs that minimizes the possibility of mislabeling or intermingling the swabs comprising the set, while eliminating bacterial or fungal growth through proper drying.
For a variety of reasons, cell cultures or specimens are taken from a person and shipped to a laboratory facility where identification and testing of the cultures or specimens is undertaken. This testing may relate to the diagnosis and treatment of illnesses, or may be done for DNA research for, among other things, paternity testing or transplant matching. Commonly, prepackaged sterilized swabs are used in the collection of specimens. Upon taking the specimens, they are typically returned to individual storage envelopes or other packaging and transported individually to the laboratory facility.
While individually packaging and shipping specimens is desirable in some applications, the specimens taken from several different samples or individuals may actually comprise a set for identification and testing purposes. Such is the case, for example, in paternity testing where specimens from the mother, child, and one or more imputed fathers may comprise the set of interest.
The prior art discloses a specimen holding kit for transporting a single cell specimen in a saturated medium. There is also known a method and apparatus for sampling cervical tissue wherein a swab is sold as part of a test kit. Once a sample is taken, the swab is stored in an airtight plastic container for shipment to a laboratory. While kits for a variety of tests, including paternity, are known, none teach the use of a specialized case for holding samples from a related set of individuals separate from each other, but within the same container.
The present invention is directed to a specimen storage and shipping apparatus wherein a set of related specimens, such as buccal swabs, can be placed in individual cells without risk of contact or contamination, yet be stored and/or shipped as a set to a laboratory facility. Also, there may be provided a simplified coding scheme for identifying and matching individual specimens with their respective storage cells. The risks of losing an individual specimen or compromising the integrity of the specimen set is thus minimized.
Accordingly, one embodiment of the present invention is a storage and shipping case for receiving a separately formed cartridge having a plurality of storage cells. The storage and shipping case is comprised of a paperboard or fiberboard container having a bottom, an open top, a front wall, a rear wall, and sidewalls. Each of the outer wall surfaces is suitable for printing or other indicia. The outer surface areas of the case adjacent each cartridge storage cell are appropriately coded. One form of coding is color; however, other codes, such as numbers, may be used. A closure panel is connected to the top edge of either the rear or front wall of the storage and shipping case and is formed such that, when the closure panel is folded along fold lines in the panel, the panel closes the open top of the container. Desirably also, a portion of the closure panel inner surface area adjacent each cartridge storage cell is colored to correspond to the color on the outer surface of the shipping and storage case.
The cartridge is contained within the storage and shipping case. The cartridge may be integrally formed, having a bottom, an open top, a front wall, a rear wall, sidewalls, and multiple integrally formed dividers separating the cartridge into individual storage cells. Each storage cell is dimensioned to hold at least two swabs/specimens taken from the same person. Alternatively, the cartridge may be comprised of multiple integrally formed containers arranged adjacently together, where each container has one or more individual storage cells. Desirably, the cartridge is formed of a semi-rigid, leak-resistant material such as polypropylene. However, other suitable materials having these characteristics may be used. The cartridge, or integrally formed containers, may have vented closures for the cartridge or container as a whole or for the individual storage cells. These ventilated closures provide an additional measure of closure for the storage and shipping container and allow for ventilation and drying of the swabs contained within each storage cell. Further, once the specimens are collected from an individual and placed in the appropriate storage cell, the vented closure may be closed to prevent the specimens from another individual being inadvertently placed in the same cell. The integrally formed or composite cartridge is substantially the same shape as the storage and shipping case, but is preferably slightly smaller in overall dimensions such that documentation pertaining to the enclosed specimens can be placed between the front or rear wall of the storage and shipping case and the adjacent cartridge front or rear wall.
In the second embodiment, the storage and shipping case includes integrally formed dividers that are appropriately provided with a protective coating so that the need for the separate cartridge is obviated. The case then includes built-in storage cells.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a method for storing and preparing specimens for shipment as a set. Using coded swabs, a set of specimens is obtained from individuals comprising the test set, where each coded swab is unique to the individual. Desirably, the swabs would be color-coded; e.g., pink for the mother, yellow for the child, blue for the imputed father, and green for an additional child or imputed father, etc. The specimen swabs are placed in their individual storage cells by matching the code on the swabs with the code formed on the surface of the storage and shipping case adjacent each of the storage cells. Any necessary documentation concerning the specimens could be inserted in the storage and shipping case in a space between the cartridge and the storage and shipping case inner wall. Alternatively, where the storage and shipping case includes integrally formed dividers, documentation could be placed in one or more of the storage cells. With all specimens and documentation secured, a closure panel attached to the rear or front wall of the storage and shipping case is folded along fold lines formed in the panel to close the open top of the storage and shipping case.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after a reading of the following description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the drawings.